Blackwell Academy for the Magical
by SweetDarknessMistic
Summary: Harry isn't the boy who lived, but his twin James Jr is. James and lily are alive, they willingly gave harry up at age of 2 forgetting him, now harry has a new name, supportive loving family, and he doesn't like the light side much. A New school interrupts Hogwarts. And nothing is normal, and no one is what they seem to be. Dark Secrets Dark Creatures, Dark School that kicks butt!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the world of harry potter that all belongs to J.K. Rowling. And incase Anything else i write about has a host then that belongs to who ever the creator is, but everything else is mine for the most part. :) happy reading.

Chapter 1: The Start.

It was just a regular cold November evening, when you could find a young white-blonde haired boy with the most stunning gray eyes sitting on a window ledge in an empty dusty room, looking out into the snow filled sky, with a dark green magical journal in his lap. Sighing lightly the boy turned his eyes upon the journal, picking up a self inking quill he started and dark green ink snaked across the page "Alex? Winter? Are you there?" His eyes searching the page waiting for the reply. Finally seconds later pretty silver spider-webbed over the page "Draco, I'm here and Alex is on his way." Draco smiled at this as he then noticed the blood red ink swim across the page. "I'm here Draco, what's up?" The tension in the 12 year old boy seemed to vanish and his cold eyes flashed almost lovingly soft.

Picking up his pen once more he started to write again "I hate this place, I really do! I don't know why Mother and Father made me come here! its so disgusting and stuff! the Headmaster is a loon! and the teachers are to easy besides Uncle Sev, but even his class is slow, and don't forget that saint potter is here! I just wish I could have stayed at Dark Water Prep with you two!" Draco set aside his quill and waited for the other two to reply. it wasn't a long wait till he seen the graceful silver words flashing across the page "Draco, its okay you know all of us will be together soon in our owns world. Plus you know Mother and Father have an image to keep up, think about it Brother, the wizarding world thinks that the Malfoy family only had 1 child, what do you think will happen if they knew there is 5 of us kids and the fact that we aren't human? plus we will be there in two weeks or so with Blackwell Academy, You know that our world is visiting all the other realms and taking back there children! so we will be at Hogwarts soon my Dragon don't worry, plus I know your twin misses you just as much at you miss him"

The young boy grinned at the new information as the green ink appeared upon the page "Bro, you really need to work on your handwriting its unbecoming of a Malfoy to have such sloppy writing, brother of mine, anyway what Winter said goes for me too! that way I don't have to rewrite that! and as far as the Potters go just ignore them, there nothing special you know that, they willingly gave away one of there sons! to muggles none the less and then they never bothered to check upon him, when he didn't appear in Hogwarts... there's nothing saint about them and you know that Dragon, there nothing better then the muggles they try to hide from!" Draco knew that if he could see the look upon his brothers face it wouldn't be pleasant, shrugging off that feeling he went on to chatting about school, his friends, there family, there upcoming birthdays and the Christmas holidays and everything else three 12-almost 13 year olds could talk about.

It was late into the night when the boy finally said his goodnight to his siblings. His book set open upon his lap as he sit hypnotized staring out the window into the night sky, watching as the snow storm became worse by the hour his attention taken by snow and the conversation he just had with his best friend-siblings, a smile upon his lips, He has always been known as the Malfoy child, his siblings never known by the wizarding world, they was the Malfoy's biggest secret, along with a few other things that was held dear in his heart. But this secret was soon to be exposed and Draco couldn't wait this human world will be crushed and hurting. the young boy lost to a world of his own never noticed the black shadow that spilled within the room, nor did he notice as the shadow approached him, standing over his shoulder before it spoke in a dark but inviting whisper "I thought I would find you up here Draco, you missed dinner again, but I brought you some food" Draco tensed at the surprise of being found but then relaxed at the voice, turning in his seat he smile softly watching at Severus Snape watched from the shadow, producing a paper bag, dropping it in the young boys lap with a hint of a smile.

The blonde boy gently closed his special journal and set it to the side as if the book was made of gold, he then picked threw the bag of food, pulling out an apple he spoke between bites. "Thank you Uncle Sev, and I'm sorry I had lost tract of time," Sev nodded lightly at the boy, with a wave of his hand he dispelled the dust from an old looking overstuffed chair, he then sat down, watching the boy eat protectively, after a long comfortable silence he started a conversation with the boy "so which siblings was you talking to tonight?" the boy slowly finished his mouth full of food before answering his godfather "I was talking to Alex and Winter, Sir, I am always talking to them or Mother and Father you know that, the other two girls don't talk much" Sev nodded at his charges answer knowingly as a soft smile hinted upon his dark red lips as both males settled back into silence, one eating the other just watching.

An hour later in a comfortable silence of then darken room, the boy has finally finished eating his make shift dinner, while they both gazed out the window. when finally Sev broke the quiet "So I think the storm is getting worse isn't it?" Draco nodded lightly and smiled dazedly as he to watched the snow storm on the other side of the window, his voice soft and light as he spoke "yeah, but that's how Moon likes it you know!, she know I love the snow and blessed this land" Draco grins darkly laughing at a private joke.

"Uncle Sev" the boy starts "You know that B.A. is coming within the next few week?" the boy turned to look at his Uncle nodding before going on "So how is the assignments you and Father have going?" Sev stared at his godson seeing the curiosity in the boys eyes, leaning back into his chair he smiles lightly and starts talking "Well you know its private as always, but so far its going good, Sirius and Remus where easy to per sway, after the potters gave up little harry potter, then two men just kind of went dark, and then when little harry failed to show up to Hogwarts with his twin brother the boy who lived James jr. the wolf and his mate just lost it, so they are all for joining Blackwell Academy, they are ready to end there friendship with the potters and this gives them the best way out, so I think our job went well. And what about your job?" Draco grinned and nodded, enjoying of having his cousin Sirius Black returning to their real world that they belong in.

the younger boy looked out side before turning back to his uncle speaking lightly "well Uncle since you know the youngest Weasley was disowned last year for being placed in Slytherin her family disowned her, so she has been living with us, there wasn't much of a fight she is coming, and father is looking into getting her adopted and you know the potion you made aged her by 1 year so now she is old enough to join BA this year and oh her and Alex have made their relationship official, then the Ravenclaw, Hermione Granger, or her proper name Primrose Drakican, finally understands that her family was killed she was kidnapped by the Light Lord and given to another family, she was upset at first but then I showed her, her real self, and I showed her my real self and then told her about how her and I are betrothed and she seems fine with that, but she is ready to take her real place in the world as Primrose, so she will be coming as well, and the rest of the Slytherins know there place." Sev nodded impressed with the young man.

They talked until about 4 in the morning when Sev had sent the younger man off to bed, then retired to His own private chambers to be with his mate with a grin. With one last look out side of the window all the eye could see was the demanding snow storm and his hard cold face melted softly as he thought about all 3 of his godchildren and then the other 2 kids that wasn't his godchildren but are his nieces, Looking down in the bed he tucked another blanket around his dark haired mate and then went to bed himself thinking that the next few months where going to be interesting, if they all survive this dark storm. He shed his robes and crawled into his bed letting his fake glamour drop so that his long black straight ungreasey hair fell free, framing his face, his nose shrank and unhooked, his body fill out properly as his skin started to shine and sparkle in its paleness, knowing that in a few hours he would have to return to his fake glamour, sighing sadly he feel asleep next to his lover.

A few days later Draco was bored, sitting in potions class his work was already finished when his special journal started to glow slowly, looking around no one seem to notice him but his Uncle Sev the professor, he opened the book and was greeted with the silver spider webbed hand writing of his sister Winter "Hey Draco, I know you have potions this hour I figured that you are bored, Alex and I are finished at Dark Water Prep school we are on the train heading to the BA camp and then in a few days we will meet with the others and leave for the wizarding world, we will be there in over a week, on November 25th, and you know the rest, with much love, we will talk after your class much Love Moon and Alex... p.s. tell uncle Sev hi!" Draco smiled to himself as he finished reading the short note and closed the book, looking up to see Sev watching him, nodding to the older male Draco went back to being bored pretending to read his potion book for the 80th time. But on the inside he was jumping for joy cause he knew he was gonna leave Hogwarts soon. Draco hated being at Hogwarts because it meant that he had to play an act, the cold, heartless, Ice Prince because that's how a Malfoy acted in the wizarding world, acting like a stuck up, arrogant, pureblood, when in real Draco has never care much for it, that and the fact that one of the Malfoy secrets was that they wasn't human...,Draco sighed 'soon' he whispered to his book 'soon'.

As the bell rang at the end of class, Draco slowly packed up his belongings as his Uncle closed the door behind the last student out, turning his dark eyes upon his godson, waving his hand motioning his godson to start talking. Draco placed his dark green journal in his side bag before moving forward to stand before the Professor. Draco's voice light and quiet as he spoke "Winter said that her and Alex have finished Dark Water, they are on the train to the BA camp and then they will be starting on the train here, she said they will be here on November 25th. oh and they say hi" Sev nodded a dark smile lite upon his face. Opening the door he shoed the young male out the door softly calling to the boy "Your Mother and Father will be here on the 23th!" Draco gave his uncle a thumbs up and ran to his next class. Sev watched the boy before closing the door, looking back into the potions lab with a sneer before stocking off to this personal potions lab, his cloak bellowing around him.

Millions and millions of miles away sat two young dark haired children huddled against each other, wrapped head to toe in black silk blankets with the smaller of the two children holding a silver dragon-hide bound book in their lap, quietly they whispered to each other as the train they are riding in speed fast into the descending darkness of the night. Neither child cared to notice the other two white-blonde haired children that were wrapped in green silk blankets aboard the train, and the train was traveling to fast to make out any images of the darken lands they travel by. A man stood at the entrance way of the common area train cart, dressed in all black robes that seemed to make the light in the room vanish, his almost glowing blue eyes watched the dark haired children in interest his ever never leaving them, softly he called out to them his voice demanding, dark and quiet "we will be arriving at camp BA in two days time, its will past 3am I would suggest getting to bed soon." and with that he vanished back into the first cart of the train, the cart that contained the bedrooms.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the world of harry potter that all belongs to J.K. Rowling. And incase Anything else i write about has a host then that belongs to who ever the creator is, but everything else is mine for the most part. :) happy reading.

Chapter 2: The adoption, New Name, New Face.

The days went by fast for Draco as he tutored Hermione aka Primrose and Ginny for the classes that they would soon be faced with during Blackwell's first year. They hadn't spent much time going to classes at Hogwarts, they knew that Blackwell was gonna be more important that became there focus. Currently all three of them was in Sev's personal chambers, Draco was once more going over the rules of self defense when Uncle Severus and his mate, Ambrose walked in, both dressed in there customary black . Ginny smiled softly at the two dark haired men while Draco nodded. Primrose never having met Ambrose before without a glamour took in the sight of the slightly shorter then Sev male, with long blackish blue hair, with ice blue sparkling eyes, his skin look soft and perfect in the pale glow, his build was light but strong, and he was the type of person that you wouldn't want to mess with, all in all he looked good with Uncle Sev, the two completed each other perfectly.

In the private of there own chamber Sev sat down in a chair pulling his lover into his lap making the shorter male squeal out in surprise, which made Sev smirk and the kids in the room laugh openly. Ambrose glared them down for about an hour as they all randomly talked about this and that, and explaining things to the girls about fighting and dueling. Draco carefully watched Primrose, he watched the way she moved as she pushed the hair from her face, he studied her, they had dropped her fake glamour in the safety of Sev and Ambrose's chamber, so now her hair was perfectly straight, down to her hips and white in color, her body had changed a lot she got a bit taller but still shorter then Draco, she slimmed down greatly giving her a dancer body, Draco's parents has bought her a complete clothing make over now she was in the Malfoy gothic style and it fit her perfectly, her eyes became a dark blue almost black, her buckteeth corrected themselves to be perfect and normal, and her facial features became sharper more aristocratic looking. She smiled at her boyfriend lightly as they shared their moment.

They talked into the afternoon even had lunch in, when suddenly there was a knock on the door, Sev and left the room to answer the door and when he returned he wasn't allow but accompanied with four other adult, the famous Lady and Lord Malfoy who walked in looking quite relaxed taking a seat on the love seat, and coming in last was Sirius and Remus Black, they looked nervously around the room before taking a seat on the sofa opposite of the Malfoy couple, Draco looked up and grinned. "Mother, Father what are you doing here?!" the boy questioned his parents innocently. Narcissa smiled down at her son and his mate happily replying to him, "Don't you remember we said that we would be here on the 23rd! well that's today silly, and we have something very important to handle before Blackwell Comes" Draco oh`ed softly but then nodded as he closed the book in his lap that he was teaching the girls with. As all everyone turned there attention on the elder Malfoy's, by this time Sev had rejoined Ambrose in their chair, when Narcissa looks at her cousin Sirius and his husband Remus. The male couple nodded to the female Malfoy, the room went quiet as Lady Malfoy thought over how to talk about the subject.

The room was tense and silent for several minutes, then Narcissa looked at Ginny, her smile soft and light as she started to speak to the younger girl and the room. "Ginny, Dear, You know how much we would love to adopt you into our family, but since Alex wants to marry you one day, we talked it over and we have found you a family if you accept them, that way you will still be family and can legally marry our youngest son okay?" the small redheaded girl looked up nervously at Narcissa, the young girls voice dipped in sacredness as she watched the Malfoy elder. Narcissa only smiled lovingly and started talking again "You see Ginny, Sirius and Remus here would love the opportunity to make you their child that is if you will accept them, they aren't who you think they are okay Ginny? they are apart of our true world they have nothing to do with the Light Order, and they are great men, so what do you say Ginny?" The girl then turned to look at the very quiet couple sitting on the sofa, there eyes honest finally Remus spoke, his voice was light and soft for a man "Ginny, I know this is a lot to take in, but we aren't human and we aren't light like everyone thinks we are, its all an act since we lost our godson. Ginny we would really like to adopt you, and make you our family, we are gonna be going to Blackwell too, as students. and you don't even have to call us dad or anything, but we would like it if you took the Black sir name, please Ginny."

Ginny looked to Draco and Prim they both was nodding encouragingly at her, then she looked up to the Malfoy elders they both smiled at her approvingly, she turned her attention toward Uncle Sev and Ambrose who was nodding. Then the redhead turned to look at the Couple on the sofa, standing up she went to move before them and kneed right at their feet, she had tears in her eyes as she started to talk "If I agree to this, do you promise that you wont make me go back to the Weasleys? and can I stay with Alex?, I really do love him, I want to marry him. I love the Malfoy family and Uncle Sev and Ambrose a lot promise you wont take them away!" Sirius started to laugh in the middle of the girls speech, leaning down he caressed the redheads cheek then he finally spoke "Ginny, Love we wont let them Weasels have you back every again, if you agree to the adoption you will be ours forever, and We think Alex is a wonderful boy and you will marry him we will have it arranged! the Malfoy's and Snape's are our family too so we wont ever take you away from them. okay so take a deep breath" Ginny by then had started to cry happy that someone wanted to she nodded at them in acceptance before confirming it by voice "yes please" she stuttered between tears "I would like you two to adopt me please, and would you blood adopt me? please? she looked up hopefully to her new family and they nodded.

Sirius looked around to his family all of them smiling and approving, Lucius stood up and smile and lay a folder of papers before the couple and Ginny answering the silent question on there face "These are the legal adoption papers of this world and our world, and I and Narcissa would be honored to sign as the witness." After twenty minutes of paper work Remus and Sirius were now the proud parents of Amethyst Black, Ginny Weasley was almost dead, and she grinned, as her Parents just finished signing the Marriage contract with the Malfoy's, now her and Alex was officially betrothed to each other. when everyone had settled back down Sev had stood up and kneeled next to the young girl, looking deep in her eyes pulling out a phial with a dark black liquid in it he softly spoke to the girl now named Amethyst, "Do you know what this is Amethyst?" He paused to wait for her to shake her head no before he continued "This is Sleainemine, its a very dark adoption potions, this potion will not only give you there blood, but also it will turn you into their child completely okay, that means that you will be also take on their creature blood, do you understand?" he stopped watching her nod her head he went on "I would be lying if I told you that this wouldn't hurt, but you will have all of your family here to help you threw it okay? do you still want this?"

Amethyst was quiet for sometime internally talking herself threw this, then she looked up to Remus and Sirius there faces where soft and supportive, before turning to look around the room to her friends they both smile softly encouraging her, then her regular brown eyes looking straight into uncle Sev's eye, her voice was scared and shaky when she spoke to him "Yes, I want this, I want a real blood family I want to be there, no matter the pain this will be worth it" she gulped nervously as Severus stood up and approached Remus and Sirius, he uncorked the phial, then handed the two men on the sofa a small dagger before speaking "I need each of you to place 10 drops of blood into the potion" He hand them the phial and watches as the two men did as instructed, then he took the dagger and phial back and looked at Draco then spoke "Draco, since Alex isn't here, and the fact that your blood is just almost the same as his, Amethyst needs to have shadow blood and I need 3 drops of your blood Draco, for Alex." Draco nodded without a second thought and stood up and walked over to his godfather, holding out his finger letting the older man poke and take his blood adding it to the potion as well before sitting back down pulling Prim against him. They watched as the black potion turned many shades of colors before it settled on a light pink color with red swirls the Severus handed it to Amethyst with the words "Drinking the whole phial and quickly as you can okay Amethyst?" she nodded and took the phial and brought it to her lips and drank it all in one gulp. Severus retook his seat with his lover and watched on.

Everyone watched the girl for intense minutes when finally her body collapsed into the carpet and she let out a blood curling scream, Remus went to grab her when Severus told him No, he leaned back against his husband worried as they watched the girl. At first seconds was ticking by like minutes and then minutes turned into an hour as the girl laid thrashing and screaming, nothing was happening and everyone was starting to get worried but the Malfoy elders and the potion Master, they knew the effects and the reactions of the potions, when suddenly Amethyst's body collapses and she went silent. Finally her body started to change before there eyes, her hair went coal Black and long, her skin held a light tan, her body slimmed down while her chest got bigger, she grew about half a foot and she looked like a female version of her new adopted parents. Severus had charmed his and Ambrose's chambers and 5 extra rooms appeared, Everyone had decided to spend the night there and have dinner in. Sirius picked up his daughter and took her into one of the bedrooms and put her to bed letting her sleep, then returned to the sitting room to have dinner with his family, and for once in his life he was truly happy.

At some point in the night the Draco and Primrose went to there respective bedrooms for the night to sleep, and Sev and Ambrose slipped out, leaving just the Malfoys and Blacks. They talked threw the night about there Blackwell and how the Elder Malfoys would be teaching there and this and that, when Narcissa stood up tiredly, leaning down she kisses her husband fondly before give her cousins a hug happy for them before leaving she hand Remus a black shrunken trunk and soft said "Amethyst is almost the same size Winter was last year, we had bought her all theses new clothes and then she had her inheritance and never got to wear them, so I am giving them you all, they are all brand new, but they will due until you can properly get her clothing." with that she slipped from the room leaving the men to talk alone. Remus quickly thanked Lucius and left to Amethyst's room to put away her new clothing with a smile. The rest of the night went uneventful, eventually the rest of the men went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the world of harry potter that all belongs to J.K. Rowling. And incase Anything else i write about has a host then that belongs to who ever the creator is, but everything else is mine for the most part. :) happy reading.

Chapter 3: When Hogwarts Meets Blackwell Round 1...

Almost everyone was wake and sitting in the common area of Sev and Ambrose's chambers. Its November 24th and everyone in the room is patiently waiting for the next day when Hogwarts is sure to be turned upside down. All the adults where quietly talking to each other while having breakfast. Draco was writing in his dark green dragon skinned journal, today he was linked to his brother Alex, he had just finished tell Alex about last night. He closed his book and stared out the window into the winter wonder land of snow, that's when he felt Primrose wrap her arms around his neck together they both but stared out the window. That's when Severus noticed them and started talking interrupting the young lovers. The Older male smile as he too looked out the window into the snow storm his voice gentle as he turned to look at Lucius, a man that was his brother in all but blood, "Luc, you know that daughter of your is a master at make a hell of a snow storm, there is at least 20 foot of snow out there, and nothing Dumbledore does is working in stopping the snow fall or making it melt!" Lucius grinned and raised his wineglass towards his brother. Narcissa quickly added "Yea, that is Winter for you, that's why her name is Winter, she made it snow when she was born, and no one could get rid of the snow till she wanted it gone."

After some time the adult went back to talking among themselves, Remus would look to his daughters room every few minutes, she hasn't woken yet and the older werewolf was concerned. Primrose was nuzzled into Draco when finally the adults conversation had hit her, turning to look at Draco she gasped out and said "Your sister did this! all the snow?" Draco looked at her and nodded and Primrose went back to watching the snow amazed. A bit later Amethyst finally walked out of her room, clad in the gothic black looking mini dress with hot pink fishnet pants along with a hot pink bow in her hair. Upon looking at her you first noticed that her once dull brown eyes where now a sparkling ocean blue. Remus and Sirius rushed to her side and hugged her. She looked confused and held up her left hand displaying the dark black 's' that was kissed into her inner wrist, looking around at everyone she asked "what is this?" Draco was the first to look up at the girl and then he took off his long glove and displayed the same 's' upon his skin and then Primrose showed hers to Amethyst too, Lucius was the first to speak "That, dear is the mark of the shadows, its a dark blooded creature that is very high up on the food chain, and they are the most respected creature alive, 3 of 5 of my children were born with the mark and Sev and Ambrose both have the mark as well, it means that you will be in special classes, and you will be in the wolf house in BA" She nodded at his answer, Primrose have her a set of long black gloves and then as the day passed they taught Amethyst how to glamour herself so that she wouldn't drawl any attention for the time being. Everyone spend the day talking and chatting inside of the private chambers.

Many hours had past and it was finally Dinner time, and the Dumbledore demanded that everyone had to be present. So everyone put on there glamours and said good night to Ambrose, because no one knew about Ambrose so he didn't leave the chambers, with a smile they all waved at him and slip up in groups, the kids all entered the main hall first, and went to there proper house tables, Severus stocked around to the side room and came into the Great Hall by the teachers door, sneering as he walked in, Sirius and Remus walked in last looking like they just shared the most fun joke in the world. The Malfoy couple went to meet the Minister of Magic with other officials who had just walked into the castle door, and they had decided to wait a few minutes before they entered the Great Hall that way to give the Headmaster a few minutes to settle the children of his school.

After about ten minutes they finally hear the Great Hall calm and quiet down so the Minister of Magic started into the hall, followed closely by Lucius and Narcissa, and then the rest of the officials followed in behind them. The Hall broke out in whispers and Dumbledore quickly quieted the students as the small group of highly powered people reached the staff table. Minister Fudge coughed slightly while Lucius motioned for Dumbledore to take his seat, which the old headmaster did slowly the twinkle gone from his blue eyes. The Minister stepped up to the podium and looked down at the Hogwarts students, Lucius stepped next to the Minister and nodded to the minister encouragingly. The Minster looked at the student body and shrugged carelessly as he started talking "Tomorrow, Your classes have been canceled all day. There is a very Important group of people coming here tomorrow afternoon, they are from a very selective private prep school, and several of the teachers and students will be visiting her for a few weeks," the minister paused there as the students cheered for no class after the noise died down he started again "They are coming here for 1 reason and is to look for worthy students, they will be interviewing all of Hogwarts, teachers and students alike, and then they will be interviewing any public that will be interested, and on the last week they will be interviewing children age 5-10 for their children prepping school. I warn you know those that get accepted there is no going back if you sign the contract."

All of Hogwarts was quiet and there wasn't even a whisper as the students stared at the minister when one of the Hogwarts teachers stood up and demanded out loud towards the minister "And you Minister is gonna allow this school to come in and take our students? and your community? really Minister?" then James Potter Sr. turned towards Dumbledore and yelled out "Your really gonna let this happen? stop it headmaster! these are our students and they have no right in taking them!" Dumbledore looked helpless and upset, But the Minister keep throwing glances at Lucius and Lucius shrugged carelessly. before the Minister called the attention back upon the Hall "I know this is sudden but the Ministry has no say in this, because of recent events, with that I bid you ado, I will return tomorrow upon the arrive of our guests, and Lucius and his wife will be staying until otherwise for anyone that has any questions." and with that the Minister and his officials left the hall without a second thought, and Lucius and Narcissa took seats upon the head table next to Severus. Looking down the table beside the potion master, sat Remus and Sirius who both co teach history of magic together, then the nurse sat beside Sirius, on the other side of the nurse was Dumbledore, then sat McGonagall, then sat James Potter Sr. who teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts, then beside him, his wife Lily Potter who teaches charms, and then at the end of the table where other teachers.

Minutes went by as the hall broke out in loud whispers, stares and pointing towards the Malfoy couple who where quietly speaking with Severus, Remus and Sirius, Dumbledore stood up clapped his hands muttered 'tuck in' as the food appeared on the table and sat in his chair very upset, James Sr. was throwing a fit about the Malfoys being in his school and this and that and the Slytherin table where joyfully happy eating their dinners as Lord Malfoy winked towards them with a slight smile. The rest of the dinner went on uneventful and the small group returned back to Severus's chambers and told Ambrose about the evening, making the young male laugh darkly. Hogwarts didn't know what it had gotten itself into was on everyone's mind. The rest of the evening went eventless, everyone talked then went to bed they couldn't wait till tomorrow afternoon.

The next morning you could find all of Hogwarts abuzz with emotions, but there was still a small group of people happily enjoy each others presents within the private chambers of the potion master and his mate, the adults all snugged up with there mates, while the kids sat in the floor all three of them watching the conversation Draco was having with out all his siblings, when finally Primrose huffed annoyed and asked "how do you know who is talking?" Draco grinned then smiled softly "Prim, my love there are now only 8 journal linked together to this family, each journal is bound in a certain color of dragon skin, okay as you see mine is dark green, so my ink appears dark green in the book, Mother has pink, Father Has black, Winter has silver, Alex has red, Isabella has purple, Jade has gold, Severus has blue." Primrose nodded trying to keep up as she tried to remember all the colors to the names before turning to watch the colors glide over the pages. After a while the other had started disappearing only to leave Draco talking to Winter.

About 2 hours before noon Draco yelled out happily "Its time everyone its time!" The Lucius and Severus nodded slowly as they got up and started going handing out black silk wrapped boxes to everyone in the room his voice hurried and his words fast as he talked "These were given to me by the Your new Headmaster as a welcome to Blackwell gift, since you all will be in the wolf house you will be dressed in black, the clothing in theses boxes is the BA uniform, now everyone you need to go get dressed now!" everyone scrambled around going to there bedroom But Lucius and Narcissa who both put on thick Dark Green cloaks that shadowed there face as they drawled the hood up.

After about 15 minutes everyone had returned to the common room dressed in black clothing and shoes, the younger girls dawned in black lacy mini shirts that where mid thigh long with black fishnets under the skirt, a long sleeve button up black silk shirt, with a black vest with a black tie, a pair of long black gloves and combat boots, and the male students dressed in black combat boots, with black cargo pants and a black silk button up shirt with black vest and black tie as well and each of the students had on a robe was fine black silk, and the over the robe was a very thick black cloak that wrapped around there bodies. Lucius quickly inspected each student, made sure everyone had dropped their glamours so that there real selves showed threw, placing notice-me-not charms on everyone they left the castle, traveling slowly in the large amount of snow as they got to the Hogwarts gate before taking a carriage into Hogsmead Village, where the BA train was sitting upon the train tracks.

The walk to the train was short as Lucius and Narcissa ushered everyone into the pure black train, everyone gasps as they boarded, the inside of the train was done in many shades of calming blues it was huge and pretty. A very tall pale couple that looked no more then early 40s, approached the small group that just board the train with a happy smile upon there faces, The man stopped before Lucius and gave the man a hug, and the woman hugged Narcissa and then they traded the men kissed the hands of the other's wife, light and quick conversation was spoken and then Lucius told everyone to drop there hoods, and smiled. Lucius looked around at his group and softly said "This is your new Headmaster and Headmistress Blackwell," he paused there as the students greeted there Elder, before Lucius then started again. By the time two black haired men joined their group, the taller of the men had glowing blue eyes, and the shorter of the two had glowing gold eyes, both men looked very intimidating and dressed in black. Lucius smiled, and shook both of the men's hands, before returning to the small group standing behind him, "These two are the Head of Houses for the wolf house, and they both are going to be your professors" Lucius pointed at the man with glowing blue eyes "This is Jayden Starling" then he pointed at the gold eyed man "And this is his brother Ayden Starling, they both are very strict but fair men, you all will learn a lot from them." Lucius took a few minutes to point at everyone in his group and introduce them.

The Professors and Headmasters talked for a few minutes before Lucius and Narcissa nodded, turning to look at the students and smiled softly before saying "Lucius and I as you know are the Heads of House of the Tiger House, well we must go and get them ready so we will be leaving you with the with Starlings who are gonna take you all to meet the rest of your house." and with that the Headmaster with his wife and the two Malfoys had walked off leaving one small group of new wolves to be nervous under the intimidating eyes of their new Head of Houses. The brother took off walking with out much of a single word, the others followed quietly as they was led the very last train cart, the room was huge, painted in black, looking around one could see the doors on the walls that lead to bedrooms and the middle of the cart was designed like common room, there was many people dressed just like them hurrying around the room soon with there hoods up some not. One of the Professors spoke his voice was dark and demanding as he told the students that this was the wolves cart and no one else was allow. Then the two professors disappeared into the sea of black leaving the small group standing there alone in the doorway.

After a few minutes a flash of black had tackled Draco and everyone turned to see two black hooded bodies dog piled upon the blonde boy who was gasping for air, and trying to laugh at the same time. After a few minutes the two attackers had helped the boy and there was soft laugher coming from the small of the two attackers. Draco hugged both of his attackers managing to pull the hoods off of them as he hugged, leaning back he look at his small group and said "For those that don't know my siblings, I would like you to meet my twin brother Alex" He pointed at the young male, the boy had long black hair that had blood red streaks in his hair, tied back with a simple black leather cord, his eyes glowed a Ice blue colored, his body was buff he stood around 6'4 at most and the rest of him looked like a Malfoy clone. He smiled lightly making him look heart-stopping, drop dead handsome, the boy winked at Amethyst who was drooling, then Draco pointed at the female she too had long black hair but she had silver streaks in her hair, and her hair was lightly tied back with black silk, she was built slim and thin like a dancer, standing about 5'6 her pale skin shimmered in the light, but what made everyone notice her was her eyes, pure silver, with no pupil or anything every part of her eyes where glowing silver it was scary to look at, but Draco had given her a loving smile as he spoke "and this lovely girl is my twin sister Winter." Soon Draco had made sure everyone was introduced to each other and they spent the next hour just chatting.

Not long after the Starling Brothers had made there appearance once more an told everyone to line up in a single line shortest to tallest, then making sure everyone had they hoods in place, they too place on their hoods and everyone filed out of the wolf cart and out into the snow, where the rest of the houses of BA and many teachers where waiting all of them concealed by their hoods. The Headmaster and his wife started to walk down the long trail to Hogwarts, following the Headmaster was all the nurses and teachers that didn't have a house, following them were the teachers from the children prepping school, and a small gap between the teacher started the students first students in white was lead by their heads of house, followed by the people in blue, then green, then went gold, the ones in red went and finally the with the Starling brothers in lead the wolf house started walk, everyone walked in sync, it was perfect if someone was watching them. Slowly they had walked all the way to Hogwarts, threw all of the snow and there was no nose, no complaint or anything. The white house stopped at the front doors of the school, if one could see under the hoods of the BA students one could see that none of them was impressed they were all bored. The Headmaster and the staff minus the heads of houses went into the front doors closing them behind them as the students waited just outside...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the world of harry potter that all belongs to J.K. Rowling. And incase Anything else i write about has a host then that belongs to who ever the creator is, but everything else is mine for the most part. :) happy reading.

* * *

Chapter 4: When Hogwarts Meets Blackwell Round 2...

So the Students of Blackwell Academy with their heads of house stood in silence with perfect order, each student single filed within there house, as they all waited the return of their Headmasters return with permission for them to enter the visiting school called Hogwarts.

While inside Hogwarts, in the Great Hall the Headmaster Blackwell had surveyed the hall, in the middle of the hall sat a long empty table that had read Blackwell, looking up to the staff table he noticed that the hole left side of the table was empty presuming that would be for his staff, all awhile looking around the hall Albus Dumbledore the Hogwarts Headmaster has moved down to greet with Hooded Stanger, with the Minister of Magic Fudge close on the old man's heels. Blackwell sneers in disgust at the two before, politely greeting them, a few words where exchanged and then both sides nodded. Turning slightly Headmaster nodded to His staff member as they several hood figures glided up to the staff table none of them seem very interested in removing their hoods, they all stooped behind a chair in perfect order leaving only 12 chairs on the end and the headmaster's chair in the middle of the table next to Dumbledore, none of them sat down, by then the Blackwell Headmaster has slipped from the great hall and returned minutes later, then he to moved and stood behind his chair at the staff table.

All of the hooded people in many colors never moved they all faced the doors of the great hall, for minutes everyone was nervously awaiting the students of the Blackwell Academy. Finally Headmaster Blackwell pulled a small silver triangle from within his cloak he hit the metal with a matching silver stick and a soft ringing hum echoed the great hall just as the great hall doors opened magically The Headmasters voice was loud and demanding as he said "Hogwarts I would like you to meet the Unicorn House with there House Masters", 7 people cloaked in all white matched in in a file line before reach the middle table then the single line easily dived into two as they both marched down both sides of the table the two leaders in white moved towards the staff table and everyone remained standing.

A few minutes later the Headmaster hit the triangle again, the noise was heard again as the Headmaster spoke "Now we would like you to meet the House Fox with there House Masters" and just like before the door magically open and in marched in a group of 16 people dressed in a royal blue, they too was all hooded and glided as they walked, they took there places standing beside the people in white, and the two figures in lead made there way to the staff table. The Hogwarts students and even staff by now was nervous about they people, some people were in awe of this school at how everyone was in perfect sync, nothing was heard from the Blackwell table as they all was just standing straight and stiff behind a chair at the table.

Soon 18 people in dark forest green called Tigers had followed suit into the room just like the others, 16 went to stand behind the student table and 2 went to the staff table. Then 14 people called Dragons marched in in all gold, 12 students and 2 housemasters, not long after that 18 people entered in all red called Phoenixes, they like the rest of there school mates where concealed by heavy cloaks, after 16 student went and stood behind the chairs of the middle table with the rest of there peers the two Phoenix House Master joined the staff table. Headmaster Blackwell nodded lightly whispering softly to the person sitting next to him.

After a few tensing minutes the Blackwell Headmaster stock the triangle once more, before pocketing the object, every head turned to look towards the doors but the Blackwell academy students who all stood behind there chairs not moving an inch as they faced each other, a long minute later the Headmaster Blackwell spoke "And finally I would like to introduce you to our last House at the academy with there two house Masters..., let me introduce you to House Wolf" Just as the last word was spoken the doors slammed open, 18 people dressed head to toe in black glided into the hall with no effort, there hoods drawled up there faces hidden in darkness, as 16 students joined the middle table the two House Master joined the staff table. Wither everyone standing status still, the Headmaster raised his right hand and his staff sat down as if they was one person very together and gracefully, then He faced his students and smiled under his hood.

"Oh behalf of myself, and my school we thank you, Headmaster Dumbledore and your school for welcoming us into your educational establishment, but not to worry once our business is dealt with we will leave" Headmaster Blackwell's voice was cold as ice, and you could almost hear the disgust in his voice, Then he and all of his staff removed there hoods revealing themselves. Headmaster then looked around at the Hogwarts teachers and then look about at all the students in the great hall who were rudely whispering to each other, listening closely you could hear an uproar about the Malfoy couple being teachers in BA.

The Blackwell Headmaster looked annoyed at the rude students of Hogwarts, while His own students remained quietly standing in attention and he clapped his hands forcing the Hogwarts students to lose their voices. Once Hogwarts noticed they couldn't be heard they started silently yelling and causing a ruckus, Headmaster Blackwell laughed darkly, he even silenced the Hogwarts teachers, before looking at in the sea of students he started to talk bringing all eyes back upon him "I will release your voices after I speak, First I must warn you, Don't wander the outside grounds after dark, second I will not force my students to revealed themselves to you, that's there decision to make, and third Never threaten a Blackwell Student, they are encouraged to defend themselves while issuing proper punishment and or lessons to attackers, with that said, they will not attack you so give them the same respect and don't attack them. Now I demand that everyone be present for dinner an hour early this evening we have much to discuss" his tone was dark and threatening he clapped his hands and the hall erupted with angry voices, the Blackwell Headmaster shrugged and nodded towards his students who all sit down in sync, none of them choosing to lower there hood.

Dumbledore's angry voice could be heard yelling at the Minister Fudge who just looked star stuck by the Blackwell Headmaster. If one cared to listen they could hear Potter Sr. telling the people around him that the school is Death Eaters in training. Bored the Blackwell chatted ever so softly to his wife and no one ever noticed. Dumbledore just noticed all the Hogwarts people starting at him, embarrassed he stood up clapped his hands mutter "lunch is severed" as food appears on all of the tables before he sat back down talking hurriedly to the Minister. A bit after an hour later the great hall was excused, Hogwarts students took off to enjoy there class free day as the Blackwell students and staff sat still none of them even bothered to touch the food or drink upon the table. The Headmaster himself had sneered at the fowl food that was served.

After about 20 minutes of talk from the staff table, Dumbledore finally agreed to show the Blackwell academy to tower that they would be using. The old man having not wanted to be alone had McGonagall, Fudge, and the Potters all help him with such a small task. Within minutes the B.A, staff was following the Hogwarts staff and the B.A. students followed there House Master in the same fashion they entered. A five minute walk threw the old castle they had finally made it to an old dirty, dusty tower that looks like it has never been cleaned in a century. As soon as Dumbledore gave them the password to the tower door 'Coffee Cake' him and his staff left. After 3 hours of spell work the BA students and staff made the tower acceptable to use. Then BA went off all there own ways, while the Headmaster, Headmistress, along with Lucius and Jayden Starling went to have a meeting with the Minister of Magic Fudge.

Back in the tower Narcissa, Remus, Sirius, Severus, and Ambrose where all sitting in one of the many common area's that they had created, when Winter Malfoy-Nightshade-Darkmist walked in holding hands with a Tall older Blackish blue haired boy with eyes like Winter only his are coal black, with the body of a god and a very handsome smile dressed in black he looked irresistible, named Damien Darkmist, he just happened to be Winter's arranged husband. Everyone that was new to the shadow world and the old ways, was shocked to learn that royal children get married at birth, and then later as adult they renew there marriages. Behind them came in Draco and His wife Primrose, who just found out that Draco wasn't only just her betrothed but they too was married at birth. Behind Draco and Prim came Alex Malfoy and Amethyst who would be getting married within the next month. Behind Alex and Ame, entered a group of 4 people all dressed in dark green 2 males and 2 females, one of the females had white-blonde hair that went down mid-back with neon pink streaks with purple dyed tips, she had cat like Malfoy gray eyes, shimmering white skin with a pointed teeth smile, her name Isabella Malfoy-Vorhis. Her arm was linked with another girl identical to her put with 2 shades of green in her hair with startling neon green snake eyes, she was introduces at Isabella's twin, her name Jade Malfoy-Ivory. Behind the twin girls walked two fair hair blonde boys, the boy standing behind Jade had a fighter built, tall, with light brown eyes and carried a snobbish look upon his face his name Jayson Ivory, and then behind Isabella stood a shorter male, skinny and light, with sparkling purple eyes, his skin carried a soft blue tint and his teeth was scary pointy, his name Ian Vorhis.

The kids only stayed a few minutes to meet and greet their family, before they all rushed off to set up their rooms or to do some last minute work or training. As they was leaving the room Lucius stepped in sitting down with his wife, he had a very happy look upon his face. Sirius looking overly confused demand "Okay I know you only had 1 child Draco! now right before my eyes you have 5 children that all pretty much look alike? explain now little cousin!" Lucius and Narcissa shared a look before sealing the room with an anti-repeat, anti-spying lock upon the door and then placed a privacy charm around the small group of adult. Lucius was looking thoughtful to himself when he started drawling all attention to him for the couple that didn't already know the story. Lucius started off slow his voice was soft as if he was whispering "I will be honest with you and tell you everything but you must keep it secret" Everyone nodded in agreement then the older male started again "I knew that you would notice as soon as you met the children and yes your correct, Draco is our only born child. Winter, Isabella and Jade aren't our, well they are but there not, they where the triplets of my belated younger brother and his wife, when the girls where 7 months old the light lord killed them one evening when they was out on the town, the girls are my nieces and godchildren, but at the age of 4 we offered them the chance to blood adopt Draco and Alex as their brothers and sadly only Winter did. The other two girls are only dependent upon each other they are snobbish Malfoys they think that their blood is better then their siblings."

Lucius took a long breath before speaking again "Winter is a special girl having took after her father, my brother and inherited the shadow blood at birth she is the first girl to be born with shadow blood and live and because of that Lord Nightshade who is the King, Lord of the Shadow Realm had blessed Winter and claimed her as his kin, she is still currently the only female born to the shadows, girls that have the shadow blood is usually only blooded by there husbands or they created a blood bond to someone that has shadow blood, and because of that a lot of parents have tried to blood bond their children to shadow children and in the past a lot of poor innocent children died because the shadow blood didn't connect right with there body, so then it became a law that only shadow blooded children could only be bonded to other children with Lord Nightshade's permission because not every child could handle being a shadow, and Isa and Jade took after their mother who has fairy blood in her veins. Lord Nightshade has refused their request to bond to Winter, so since then the girls have been snobby and really haven't wanted anything to do with the others."

Lucius then took a minute to pause letting the men take in the information before going on "Now all 3 girls where magically adopted to Cissa and I, Because of the connection of the sibling blood bond between Draco and Winter, Draco in turn received the shadow blood, and his genetic make up changed just a bit to match Winter. Here is the funny part Draco and Winter where both born on December 25th, Draco at ll:58pm and Winter at 11:59pm, so that's why we call them twins, they don't share the same parents by blood, but they do share each others blood. Isabella and Jade was born on December 26th, Isa at 12:03am and Jade at 12:10am. Now Alex on the other hand is a longer story, but we have time." Lucius Looked nervous as he slipped a small shrunken book from his pocket and shrunk it keeping it on this lap, looking at it sadly.

That's when Severus started talking "When the children where 2 years old, Ambrose and I moved in with Luc and Cissa to help with the children, at first we thought it was nothing but the children where very advanced, at 2 years old Winter started to drawl very details picture like drawings, and then the drawls kept getting worse and worse, Winter would be hypnotized like and would drawl for hours, so finally we had a healer check her out, the only thing that they could find was that Winter was linked to these pictures she was drawling. about 4 months later these pictures kept showing a small black haired boy at first the drawings would show the small boy being slapped or belted, the kid couldn't be anymore then 2. and then the pictures kept getting more graphic and there was to many signs of child abuse, so we contacted a sneer from our world who came and checked out Winter and her drawings and stated they was real, so we went in search of this poor child." Severus stopped and nodded towards the book in Lucius's lap, Lucius slowly handed the book to Remus who flipped open the book and looked inside, inside of the book was several 100 ink drawn pages that showed a small boy being hurt, and starved, they slowly flipped threw the pages looking sick, Severus then stopped them for a few minutes.

Then Cissa looked over to the two men sadly and started talking her voice sounded weak she was close to tears as she told her part " We searched for 5 months before we found the poor boy, Winter had drew a picture of the street and front door of the house the boy was staying in and we took all theses picture and our law, and the magical law and the muggle law enforcements and we raided this house. Inside was a muggle family named Dursley, the poor boy was their nephew and a wizard at that, was left on their doorstep when he was 2 with only a note that said 'This is Harry Potter, He is 2 years old, I am sorry but we can't raise him, please sister raise him as you like. Lily' " Cissa paused when Both Sirius and Remus gasped out in anger after 20 minutes of getting the men to calm down she went on "The letter Lily wrote is the next page in the book" they flipped the page and read the letter themselves they was heart broken.

Cissa smiled sadly wiping a tear from her eye as she went on "When we got the boy out he was dying, the healers said that he wouldn't make it, he was almost 3 years old, he had been beaten, and starved the muggles tried to force the magic out of the boy, poor thing, and he remained in the healers care in Malfoy manner, we had forced the muggles to sign over the adoption papers of the child to us, when one night Winter sunk out of her bed and entered his room before anyone could stop her she had bite him, at the time we didn't know that Winter had came into her vampirism, but she saved him, she was destined to save him and she did, so then after he started to heal and get stronger he decided to blood adopt him on December 25th, and then a bit later on Draco and Winter had sibling blood bond with him and his age changed and his birthday and blood and everything and he official became ours. The last section of that book is the police picture they took of Alex when he was harry and the last page is the death certificate of little harry potter."

The two men went threw the pictures and cried and broke down completely, the room was quiet for a few hours as the men grieved after a bit Sirius and Remus both threw themselves into Lucius and Cissa hugging them thanking them and cried. Later on they both agreed to remain quiet about it, they was told that the whole family knew about Alex and who he was, and that Alex was stronger because of it and loves the Malfoys. Lucius explained how the Wizarding World believes that Harry Potter is a squib living with the Dursley's, when in reality no one has ever bothered to check for Harry Potters name in the Death Records. They spent the time talking as Sirius and Remus relaxed thankful that they finally found out what happened, they was happier that Alex is strong, healthy, happy and nothing was effected by his bastard family. The adult talked for a while.

When suddenly Remus asked "So how did you keep all these children hidden and why didn't they go to Hogwarts with Draco?" Ambrose spoke up for the first time that evening "I can answer that, as you know Blackwell Academy is a very selective school, most of the student they get is threw a prep school, there are 3 prepping schools that are linked to BA, they are `Darkening Water Prep School` for Shadow, Vampire, shapeshifters, demons, and daemon children of the age 5-25, `Spinner's School of Advanced Magic` for sorcerers and mage children between the ages of 5-21, and `Natural Wood Prepping School` for Dragon Folk, Elven, Fairies and veela children between the ages of 5-21. But some BA students are accepted from other schools and realms, but since BA only accepts students that are over the age of 13 and they must power and special talents some people aren't accepted to BA until there are older, but some prepping school students don't make it at all but they still receive a great education no matter what, so you see Alex and Winter went to Darkening Water prep school, Draco also went to D.W. until he turned 11, and Isabella and Jade went to Natural Wood." Remus oh`ed and that was the end of that conversation. While they all was waiting for dinner they small group of adults has moved the conversation to a lighter and happy chat. They talked about the fact that the kids birthdays would be coming up soon, then Christmas, Alex and Amethyst wedding. They talked about school, and classes.

* * *

Thank You ibterismith50: I am enjoying this story to much to stop now! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the world of harry potter that all belongs to J.K. Rowling. And incase Anything else i write about has a host then that belongs to who ever the creator is, but everything else is mine for the most part. :) happy reading.

Chapter 5: The Dinner... duh..duh..duuuuuh

90 minutes till dinner time a soft ring could be heard threw the tower, Blackwell just seem to move as one as they all lined up in the hallway, cheerful smiling students had spilled out from many different rooms, soon they was in line falling behind their House Masters, no one seemed to mind the soldier like order that B.A, had instilled in them. Everyone had moved into their proper places in line, this time all the students had removed their heavy traveling cloaks, and where wearing their silk hooded robes, each student in their respectable house color. The Headmaster had looked back around to his students and staff and nodded, Before calling out softly "Severus, Sirius, Remus, Primrose, Draco and Amethyst, You all need to appear as Hogwarts students tonight so you all need to glamour up, change clothes and head towards the great hall I am sure that you will be noticed if your missed from another meal" with that all the ones called had agreed and wandered off to present themselves as Hogwarts. The Blackwell Headmaster waited till they was gone before He lead the way to out of the tower, several students who had their hoods down quickly raised them before they pasted threw the door, now of the Blackwell students trusted Hogwarts.

As Blackwell moved down the hall if anyone was watching they would have noticed that the door to the tower has vanished into thin air, while none of the students or staff of the visiting school seemed to notice or care, they all moved orderly towards the Great Hall. Finally what seemed like an hour of walking threw the old castle the Blackwell Academy had arrived to the Hall and was the first ones there, so they took their proper seats, none of Blackwell seemed concerned that a second smaller table was sitting behind the staff table. The students chatted softly with those around them, none of them to loud to be over heard or to disturb other chatting groups near them. As the time neared closer to the instructed time, people had drifted in slowly, Headmaster Blackwell started to get annoyed with the utter disrespect. Minutes passed and it was well after 6pm, the Blackwell students all quieted down and watched their Headmaster who was growing angrier. 20 minutes after 6pm not even the loon Dumbledore had showed up and Master Blackwell was fuming. Everyone watched as odd groups of students had stumbled in, then 10 minutes later a group of people headed by Minister Fudge walked in and they all sat down at the table behind the staff table. Finally at 7:24pm an hour and 24 minutes after the proper meeting time, the disrespectful Hogwarts headmaster had walked in, a odd twinkle in his eyes with a drunk's loony smile as he took his throne like chair at the staff table. All of Blackwell Academy sneered at the old man.

Headmaster Blackwell remained seated his wife quietly talk him down from his anger. Once calmer Master Blackwell stood up gaining the attention of everyone. He lightly cleared his throat making sure he has everyone attention. He looked out at the sea of students his and Hogwarts both. He remained quiet for several minutes then he started "I wouldn't expect many of you to actually know anything about Blackwell Academy" he looked threw the Hogwarts students and only seen recognition only on a few faces, nodding towards them few students he went back to talk "Well let me tell you this, Blackwell is very different then Hogwarts, we at Blackwell only accept the best of the best, we don't just let in any one, we have high standards for our students. Each of our students have a special gift, and we train our students in several top fields. We have the best teachers that teach at the top of each subject. When our students graduate they go to the best jobs."

Master Blackwell turned his eyes upon his own table of students with a slight flicker of a smile before looking back to the Hogwarts staff he measured them all up before returning his attention back to the student body, "The students that complete Blackwell Academy not only are the best known in the world, but they have learned survival at the fittest. We have come here for one reason and that reason is that this week we will be testing all of you students, even your staff, then we will be testing some of the aurors, then next week we will be testing the public and children from other schools, as soon as we finish we will be leaving. Now let us meet the staff and students that have volunteered to help with all your testing, if i could get all the volunteers up here please."

At once several student bodies cloaked in all colors had moved from there seats and stepped on to the small platform standing in front of their Headmaster while facing the student body. As soon as the students had gotten settled the staff members started to move forward, some of the staff concealed in robes some not, as they stood behind the students, some of the taller staff members had rested their hands on the students in almost a protective fashion. Master Blackwell waited quietly as everyone settled before speaking softly his voice strong moving forward to stand behind the first group of people his eyes flashed brightly "Now let me introduced you to the group of volunteers that will be working with the staff and aurors." The BA Headmaster took a step closer to a group of 3 people all wearing black, the staff member of the group slowly pulled down his hood revealing long black hair, high aristocrat features, with glowing blue eyes, his skin a light pale upon looking at him he looked as if he was bored with the smirk upon his lips. The Headmaster smiled lightly while talking "I introduce you to one of my finest Teacher Jayden Starling" Seconds the next tallest of the group lowered his hood and a older teen male with blackish blue hair, with pure black eyes looked out at the student body sneering, The Blackwell Headmaster patter the boy's shoulder while speaking "This is Damien Darkmist one of my upper year students" and finally Headmaster Blackwell motioned towards the shortest member of the small group, after several minutes passed Jayden Starling pulled the hood down displaying a young female girl with long coal black hair with many streaks of silver, pure silver eyes with no pupil and a sneer worthy of a Malfoy resting upon blood red lips, the Headmaster chuckled lightly while speaking out "This fine young lady is Winter Malfoy-Nightshade-Darkmist and she one of our most talented." There was several gasps hear from the Hogwarts staff and students as they looked between Winter and Lucius, Lucius and Narcissa smiled from their seats at the staff table.

Master Blackwell smiles lightly before taking a few steps to his right and stopping before a group of four people, they all in black as well, the Headmaster started to speak as the tallest man lowered his hood on his robes revealing a man with black hair, high cheekbones he looked similar to Jayden but this man had glowing gold eyes, and he was looking around at the student body in indifference "This" the Headmaster started pointing at the man "is one of my Teachers Ayden Startling, he is also Jayden's younger brother, very talented teachers they are" ginning the Headmaster then pointed towards the next tallest robed figure, slowly the body removed its robe revealing an older teen boy with short spiked blonde hair with bright blue dyed tips, a sun kissed tan, with dark blue eyes "This is Archon Copperstar he will be graduating soon" then the Headmaster pointed toward another robed figure who snapped his hood back in a quick motion to show a male around 19-20ish with short black hair with neon green tips, pale unblemished skin with a slight blue tint to it, and his eyes were a bright green but he had the pupils of a cat "This Is Jace Firenight he too will be graduating soon" and finally the Headmaster motioned towards the last member of that group their hood was gracefully removed to displaying a young female teen, with long blonde curly hair with purple dyed streaks. her eyes a soft purple color, her skin was tinted a light blue she looked beautiful having an almost fairy appeal she smiled showing non human teeth, the Headmaster nodded before talking once more "And this is Drucilla Graven-Firenight, she is Jace's wife and this group will be testing everyone between the ages of 16-18."

The Headmaster then nodded and moved to his right once more stopping at another group of people. This group had 4 people all wrapped up in blue robes. The staff member already has his hood down before the headmaster could even get to him, a brown short haired middle aged man, with soft brown eyes, with sharp facial features, Headmaster Blackwell started to speak "This is one of my fine teacher Toby Fluemoon" all at once the 3 smaller figures cloaked in blue all dropped there hoods to reveal 3 teenage female triplets, with long red hair, olive colored skin, the girls all carried a look of amusement upon there faces. Master Blackwell pointed at the girl with forest green eyes saying "This is Misti Martin" then he pointed at the girl with honey yellow eyes "this is Sunni Martin" the he pointed at the last girl with ocean blue eyes "and this is Raini Martin, and they will be testing everyone that is 14-15 years old." Master Blackwell patted Toby on the shoulder before moving onto the next group of people.

The Headmaster stepped before a group of five people, putting his hands on the shoulders of two staff members both of which had been uncloaked with a smile to them he looked out threw the student before speaking he then started patting the shoulder of the staff member on his left, who was wrapped in a blue cloak, long sandy blonde hair, high cheekbones, football shaped hazel-gray eyes his skin tinted a light gold he looked bored standing upon the stage "This is one of my fine teachers Austin Jabrane" then he turn and patted the other staff member who also wore a blue cloak, dark brown maybe black colored hair it was short and spiked up, his skin was an olive color, his eyes sparkled a reddish orange but they had the shape of a cat, And this fine fellow is Dekeni Reakall he is one of my gifted teachers" finally the headmaster pointed at the small body wrapped in black slowly removing its hood revealing a young male student with long black hair that had blood red streaks in his hair, his eyes glowed a Ice blue color, looked like a Malfoy clone "This young man is Alex Malfoy" then the Headmaster pointed at two students wrapped in green who lowered their hoods slowly to display a equally young females with soft white skin that was tinted a light blue one with white-blonde hair with neon pink streaks with purple dyed tips, she had cat like Malfoy gray eyes, shimmering white skin with a pointed teeth smile, and the other with light neon green streak and forest green tips in white-blonde hair with startling bright green snake eyes. Master Blackwell studied the girl only for a second before pointed at the gray eyes girl saying "This young Isabella Malfoy-Vorhis" then he pointed at the other young girl "and this is her twin sister Jade Malfoy-Ivory, and together they will be testing children that are the ages 12 and 13" the Headmaster smiles light before moving to the last group of people.

The last group of people was the largest by far, having 12 people in the group all of then had their hoods down, 4 people dressed in purple robes, 4 people dressed in orange robes and finally 4 people dressed in brown robes, the Headmaster smiled at them and he started talking "This group of people are from our sistering prep school they have traveled along with us in hopes of finding children for there schools are well, now while they are here to test children between the ages of 5 and 11 should one of the Blackwell testing groups find that a 12-18 year old would perform better in one of the prepping school we will have the child meet with one of these teacher now let me introduce then to you" He first pointed at the people dressed in purple "This is Darkening Water Prep School, and the school's representatives are Aaliyah Rippel" he pointed to a small dark red haired women with pale skin and blue eyes "Anastasia Cybart" pointed towards the blonde haired dark skinned yellow eyes female "Meripen Rippel" He pointed at a dark hair slender mane with snow pale skin and light gray eyes "and Hunter Cybart" he pointed the to the large male with light brown hair, dark skin and dark eyes.

The Headmaster moved only a step so that way he was standing behind the group of adults wearing orange robes "I would like you to meet the representatives of Spinner's School of Advanced Magic now this is Electra Joinhan" the headmaster then pointed to a female with bright blue hair blue cat eyes, tan skin who was also sporting dark purple cat ears and a tail "Kali Warfield" he pointed at the white haired female with black cat ears, light purple eyes with pale skin and a black tail "Garridon Bernal" he pointed at the man with black hair black eyes, tan skin wearing a lot of make up and glitter "and Raphael Boeding" he pointed at the last young male with black hair, green eyes pale skin and was the only normal looking one of that group. Then the Blackwell headmaster took another step so that he was standing before the group wearing brown cloaks nodding lightly he looked at the group before speaking "and this is the Natural Wood Prepping School now lets meet their representatives this is Natsyla Carbone" he pointed at a dark skinned young looking female with long brown hair, dark brown eyes and pointed ears, "Rosita Wilton" pointing towards the light skinned girl with pink hair blue eyes, "And her Husband Thereon Wilton" pointed at the fair haired male with soft blue glowing skin with gray eyes "and last but not least this is Fabian Balboa" pointing at the dark haired, dark eyed man with dark skin.

Master Blackwell stepped away from all the groups and smiled darkly at everyone, with a clap of his hands everyone that was on stage had disbanded an took there seats once more, the headmaster remained quiet for a bit while he looked out over the students before his voice whispered over the large hall "seeing as tomorrow is Monday we will start with the testing of adults and 16-18 year olds, that means all of your classes will be put on hold until we leave, but I should encourage you Hogwarts students you should think about studying your subjects so that you don't fall behind in your classes when you restart, so use your time wisely" then he took his seat and openly glared at Dumbledore. Then the loudly dressed wizard Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands and mutter 'tuck in' as food had appeared on the Hogwarts students and staff tables, leaving the Blackwell students table empty. Dumbledore sat back down glaring darkly at the Blackwell student table, the Blackwell students didn't even pay attention to the wizard as many little house elves dressed in little black suits or little black dressed with the Blackwell Academy school crest on the back of their uniforms which is a large battle shield with a sword and a magical staff crossed in the center, with the school motto written in the lost language around the edge of the shield, ' The weak die at dawn, while the shadows take the strong'. The house elves began serving individual plates of dinner to the BA students and staff while adding many different pitchers of drinks to their table, all down the table you could hear the BA students thanking the creatures before popping away only to return 3 minutes later with small bowls of desserts that where places next to each of the students and staff before they left.

Dinner went well, most of the students quiet as they ate, some openly talked while other stared at certain students from other schools, about an hour later dinner was over and everyone retired to there bedrooms.


	6. Author Notes 1

Authors Notes

I'm sorry, sorry, sorry for not updating. I just got a new job and having to work over 100 hours a week because its so short staffed its not funny. So I have not forgotten then story I promise. But it seems there are some people out there that have been writing me some rather nasty reviews and/or emails so I have stopped the current chapter I am writing to get some feed back from you all. Some simple questions for you all you can either mail me the info or just send it in a review. As this is gonna be a new school I CAN NOT and WILL NOT delete ALL my oc's. First and for most I have learned that I can not please everyone, and if you have to lower yourself to harassing people cause of there writing well here is a tip for you: if you don't like it then don't read it, don't bother adding it to a watch list, and for crying out loud I am no forcing you to read this so hit the little red x at the top of the screen. If you really hate the story that much ignore it and go on, its that simple...really!

Questions:

Do you think I should rewrite the story?

If no and you have any idea's of things you want to see in the future tell me please.

1. Should BA go to Hogwarts for the Triwizard tournament?

2. Do you think Ron, James SR. or Lily should die at BA?

if yes, please fill out the questions below.

1. Do you want me to change the Malfoy family having 3 triplet girls down to only 1?

2. Should Alex (harry) be adopted by Lucius or Lucius's brother as a baby?

3. Do you want me to change the setting in which harry was found and adopted?

4. Sirius, Remus and Severus relationships: should I keep them as is meaning Sirius/Remus and Severus/OC or should Sirius/Severus and Remus/Tonks?

5. Should Draco be paired with Hermione or Ginny?

6. Harry should be paired with Ginny or Hermione?

7. Should James JR be renamed?

8. Who should adopt Ginny after she is thrown out of her blood family?

9. Any other things you all think of? or anything you wish to see in future chapters?


End file.
